Dependence: First Times a Charm
by ObsessiveDevil
Summary: There was another boy. Tractamosa didn't start and end with James Potter. There was another, maybe more tragic tale then theirs. SSOC Two-shot. Focuses on the mention of Alex Kemp from the first chapter of Dependence.
1. Chapter 1

**First Times a Charm**

"Someone shoot me before I think of something else to write for Dependence… oh wait, too late."

**SSOC Fan Fiction**

**Harry Potter**

**ObsessiveDevil23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I am not making any money from this.**

File one - Part one

Alex Kemp was you average Slytherin - cunning beyond belief and willing to do almost anything to achieve his purposes. Like most Slytherins in the year, and those of the years above, Severus Snape pretty much hated him. It wasn't that Alex was a bad person, per se, it was more that he simply wasn't a good person. Alex didn't bully or attack innocent people, but he was happy to stand by and watch as it happened. Severus couldn't say that he didn't do exactly the same thing, but the 13 year old hated himself as well.

Alex sat in Dumbledore's office - a burly 4th year with a stone like face and a dull-grey tint to his skin. His hair was dark and short cropped and his legs seemed out of proportion to his body, making him overly tall. He wasn't completely unattractive though, because his eyes were a calm baby-blue that captivated girls as he walked passed. It was something he often used to his advantage to achieve his means. He was a beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and particularly ruthless.

Severus was sat next to him, and on his other side was an older man with greying hair and large round glasses that made his eyes look impossibly too large on his face. He sat tall and straight, despite being loath to be in Dumbledore's office, and not acting as headmaster. It was no doubt that Berwald Kindahl was an amazing wizard, and there was little secret that he and Dumbledore had once been in rivalry for the position of headmaster. When Dumbledore had evidently won Kindahl had resigned as a professor - unwilling to serve under the man he had lost to. Now he made his living inventing potions, and had recently taken Severus on as a young apprentice.

"I'd say you are a lucky little mite Severus." Stated Kindahl, glaring heatedly at Dumbledore. Kindahl still saw the man as a rival, despite Dumbledore being nothing but hospitable towards him. "Cases of Tractamosa are extremely rare - having one in your very school you can practise making my elixir for will be very beneficial."

Alex scuffed his foot against Dumbledore's plush carpet, while Snape tried to look anywhere but at the boy. Kindahl could be insensitive some times… a lot of the time. Snape guessed it grew from living such a sheltered life with only a 13 year old kid to talk to. Snape knew for sure that Kindahl was sometimes a little too heavy on the alcohol.

"My student is not a test-case Berwald."

Kindahl had to try very hard to stop himself from spitting at Dumbledore with his all-knowing smile and twinkle in his eyes.

"Forgive my rudeness." He ground out through clenched teeth. "I was merely stating that since the situation has already arisen it would be clever for young Severus here to get some hands-on experience… if Mr. Kemp agrees of course."

Kindahl sent a sickly smile towards the Slytherin. It was a little unfair to ask like that with Snape in the room, pure etiquette would force Alex to say yes, to hell with what he wanted. Despite that, Kindahl could be cruel - there was nothing saying that he had to help Alex, and he probably only would if it would help Snape. Alex knew that all too well. The Slytherin fourth year promptly nodded.

"That's fine, I just want someone to help."

His voice was a lot weaker then Snape remembered, and he couldn't remember Alex ever uttering such a dependent sentence. Having studied under Kindahl Snape was well-versed in the symptoms of Tractamosa (the Elixir being Kindahl's most well-received invention), and Alex was completely under the diseases 'spell' as it were. Not that Snape was partial to making 'magic jokes'.

Kindahl was already packing his bag, having administrated the first dose of the Elixir to Alex already. He nodded at his pupil.

"I believe I have taught you well enough. You will have sufficient space to make the Elixir I expect, right Dumbledore?"

The headmaster nodded.

"I know of just the place you may use Severus." He told the boy, "Thank you so much for helping out Berwald, I am glad to see that Alex will be okay with your guidance over Severus' steady hand on the potion."

Kindahl physically bristled.

"Potion! Potion? This is an extremely complicated work of art! This is my Elixir!"

Dumbledore stood.

"Excuse me, Berwald, I meant no disrespect." The man said so, yet his eyes were dancing in a way that suggested he meant every disrespect. Perhaps the rivalry was in fact two way?

Berwald crossed his arms.

"At any rate, young Severus will not need my guidance. I have taught him all I can. I believe they call it 'the student has surpassed the teacher'?" There was a distinct note of pride in his mentors voice that made Snape's heart warm to him for a moment. Just a moment.

Alex Kemp stood in a rush.

"I'm not gunna have some kid making a half-assed potion to save me. I want the real deal."

Kindahl was slightly more patient with Alex.

"Dear foolish little boy. Severus Snape is more versed in the art of potion making then you will ever be, and I suggest you treat him with respect, lest you find yourself in an… uncomfortable situation." Severus stared at his feet, feeling a slight heat crawl up his neck and behind his ears. Kindahl had no right to threaten Kemp on his behalf - while the gesture was sweet, in some form of demonic way - it would also likely turn most of Slytherin house against him. Kindahl had never been to Hogwarts as a student, instead taking his education at Durmstrang, which meant he had no idea of the student hierarchy that he may have effectively just ruined Snape's chance of ever being accepted in to.

Alex Kemp sat back down.

"Don't forget to settle the matter of payment Severus." advised Kindahl, patting Snape heavily on the shoulder. He gave the boy a parting smile, which, as it always is when Kindahl attempted a smile, was more of a grimace. Snape stood.

"Thank you for your guidance." He said, which was probably the first time he had ever said. He had done so because he knew it was also to be the last time. Kindahl had taught him a lot of things, including the basics of how to start making ones own potions, but the man was growing old and wished to retire. If he had been sincere in saying 'the student had surpassed the teacher', then that meant Kindahl had no more need to keep doing as he was, and the man had every right to settle down and wait.

Wait for what? Snape had no idea, but Kindahl had been talking about the time he could just 'wait' ever since Snape had first become his apprentice.

Snape watched and waited patiently and respectively as his mentor left the office, not sparing Dumbledore or Alex a glance, and only a passing wave to Snape. He waited five seconds in silence, counting slowly, while everything that had just happened sunk in to Alex Kemps mind. He hated to admit he was a little thrilled that he had this annoying Slytherin's life in his hands.

He turned, trying not to grin.

"Payment." He only needed to say one word and Alex almost physically flinched.

"What do you want?"

Alex knew Snape's Slytherin mind too well. No amount of hard cash was anywhere near as beneficial as a well-said word here or there. No amount of fancy looking expensive stuff was as beneficial as a favour or two. Snape glanced at Dumbledore, would the old man intervene? Dumbledore just stared, as if mesmerised, out of his office window.

"Lets go somewhere else."

He still didn't trust the old man, was that Kindahl rubbing off on him?

- X -

Alex followed Snape out of Dumbledore's offices, slightly annoyed that Dumbledore had made no objections to Severus wanting payments. Couldn't the annoying little greasy third year just do something out of good will for once? He almost smiled to himself. Snape was a Slytherin after all. The unlikely pair came to a stop outside the potion classroom used for OWL students.

"I want your company."

Alex rose an eyebrow. Everyone knew the kid was a loner, and therefore, probably lonely, but he hadn't expected the kid to just come right out and say it. In a way he was tempted to just give in and say how cute he was. Snape furrowed his brow, as if what he had said had not been intended in the way Alex had thought.

"That is to say, I want your whisper of a company."

Alex's other eyebrow went up.

"What do you mean kid? I don't mind hanging out with you if ya want."

Severus all but blushed.

"I am not so low as to buy friendship!" He shouted, glaring heatedly.

Alex smirked.

"But you need someone to put you on the hierarchy, and along comes some poor sucker you caught Tractamosa… how is Tractamosa caught anyway?"

Severus shrugged in a non committal way.

"It's a rare disease so not much research can really be done in to it." He ground out, as if sentences longer then five words were a little bit of a struggle for his anti-social mind to comprehend. "Some theories suggest that it through Unforgivables."

Alex leant against a wall, trying to look nonchalant about the idea of the Unforgivable Curses.

"No one's used an Unforgivable on me."

Severus sighed, not used to talking so much. He thought his throat was going dry.

"Other people think that those who were cursed were just carriers and it is then passed on to the next person who the carrier curses. Most researchers think that the Unforgivables are not relevant though, as there is no evidence to back the theory up." He paused to let Alex catch up. "Personally, and I am not alone in the theory, it seems most likely that Tractamosa is spurred on by feelings of hatred. One person's magic reacted to create a violent heat-combustion within another because of their feelings of hatred (they may not even of meant to do it), and then it causes a chain reaction. I also somewhat believe in the carrier theory as there are some heavy flaws in this theory that the carrier theory would clear up."

He stopped to draw breath; he hadn't realised talking cut off ones oxygen supply so easily and effectively. A curse of only ever speaking two words at a time. Alex slid down the wall so he was still leaning against it, but sat down. The fourth year patted the floor next to him, and after a moments deliberation, Snape sat.

"Explain that again, the bit about what you think, but this time, do it so I can understand."

Those of lesser intelligence would never cease to annoy Snape, but even so the Slytherin found himself willing to explain again. It was nice to be able to talk earnestly about his theories. Kindahl had always told him to 'let the serious thinking to the adults and just do as I say'.

"It's like, if someone who is a carrier, or has Tractamosa, like you, really hated me." Alex gave a short nod as if that was an entirely possible situation, which Snape chose to ignore. "Your magic could instinctively react to that hate and give me the disease. I could just get the disease, or I could become a carrier, which means I have the disease in my body, and could easily give it to someone else, but it won't hurt me." He stopped to clarify that Alex was still with him. "If I actually got ill then I could still pass it on to someone else, but if I was just a carrier then I could pass it on to someone else without even realising that it was me who did that."

He looked at the other Slytherin carefully. Alex nodded.

"The theory works, but if that was the case, then why aren't there more cases of Tractamosa?"

Snape shrugged. He thought he'd filled his speaking quota for the day. Or even the next week.

"Well, I think the hatred one felt would have to be really intense, which is why a lot of people think it has something to do with the Unforgivables."

Alex nodded again.

"I will hang out with you, and get you on that social hierarchy." He stated, as if he'd meant to all along and just never got around to it. "In return, make the potion for me?"

"Elixir." Snape corrected.

"Elixir." Alex smirked. "You're not half-bad kid."

Snape shuffled to his feet, closely followed by his new found 'friend'.

"Is this a deal? I want to see real progress. If you don't hold up your end I may not make the potion."

He didn't miss Alex shiver slightly.

"It's a deal."

**I am editing this. It's just Alex story as the other files would give too much away should I decide to write a sequel. Merlin Forbid. XD**

**As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Times A Charm**

**SSOC Fan Fiction**

**Harry Potter**

**ObsessiveDevil23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I am not making any money from this.**

File one - Part two

Alex Kemp had kept easily to his part of the deal. For the most part Snape was not as hard to tolerate as it had first seemed. Sure, the kid was anti-social and he obviously thought he was of higher intelligence then everyone around him, but Alex soon found that Snape's arrogance was justified, and it was nice to able to talk to someone about Tractamosa who knew a lot about the subject. He didn't want to tell anyone else about his disease because a part of him knew that his 'friends' in Slytherin could easily turn against him and use it to their advantage. Snape, on the other hand, was about as un-Slytherin as they came and Alex had no idea why the sorting hat thought they boy was suited for the Serpent House.

It had taken a fair amount of persuading his usual crowd to allow Snape into the mix, and after that was done the other Slytherins were practically nothing but hostile towards the third year. Alex took every opportunity to stick up for Snape without giving away why he'd suddenly taken on a charity case. In return Snape had clung to him like a lost lamb in the face of many wolves (and it took a long time before Alex realised he was referring to the Slytherins in his year as the wolves.) Alex didn't want to admit it, but Snape was nothing short of adorable in his shyness compared to the usual arrogance that he beamed off, and the elder Slytherin had no problem taking advantage of that fact.

He wasn't afraid to admit that he had become slightly too affectionate towards the third year, and after one week of managing to get, and keep, Snape on the social network, he was feeling proud as he swaggered towards the OWL potion classroom he and Snape had agreed to meet at to administer to Elixir. Snape had said it would be better to meet here because Alex had wanted to keep his illness a secret and if he gave it to Alex in the common room people would start wondering what the potion was for. He pulled up outside, feeling hot and bothered due to the disease beginning to take over, and pushed open the classroom door, taking in the sight of Severus' lanky form standing awkwardly towards the middle of the classroom, bottle of Elixir in hand. He gave his younger friend a smile.

"You look cute like that."

Over the last week he'd been making side comments to Snape at every opportunity. He couldn't help but take on projects when they came to him, and changing Snape from an anti-social dungeon bat to a social-accepted conversationalist was a huge one. He figured somewhere along the way he could use Snape for his own gain, he could admit he was attracted to what was unobtainable and Snape was one of the most unobtainable things he'd ever seen. He wanted the boy. Plain and simple.

Snape had averted his eyes as Alex walked up to him, and held out the Elixir for the elder to take.

"Here."

Alex smiled.

"Hey Severus, mind if I call you Severus?" He didn't wait for an answer, "Thanks so much for making this for me."

He was piling on the charm more then ever before, he couldn't really help himself as it was unusual for him to have to wait more then a week to get what he wanted. He could tell he would be waiting a little longer then that to capture Severus, but he didn't mind because he knew the satisfactory feeling he got at the end of it all would be even better then ever. Better then any of his other challenges.

He quickly downed the potion. It started at his throat, went through his stomach and down his legs and arms right to his fingers and toes. He thought his heart was frozen over for just a second. Had Severus killed him? Then, the next thing he knew he was on his knees, retching onto the floor and surrounded by his own sick. Attractive.

He felt a small hand on his back with a feather light touch.

"Is it… Is it not very nice?"

How on Earth could this kid be so cold to everyone around him and then so painstakingly adorable when it was just the two of them? He gave a short groan.

"It's disgusting. I felt like I was gunna die. Please tell me it's not gunna be like that every week."

Severus averted his eyes again. He shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise it was so bad. I don't think I will be able to change it though."

Alex stood, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his robe.

"I guess I'll just be more prepared next week." He grinned. "Sorry about that." He added, motioning to the sick, before muttering a quick clean-up spell.

Snape nodded, and the two boys left for the common room together.

- X -

Alex lay in bed that night feeling slightly dejected. His plans of seducing the younger male had gone slightly awry when he'd puked and completely ruined his attractive look. Still, he'd have plenty of time to woo the kid, as due to the Tractamosa they would be spending a lot more time together. He listened to his dorm-mates sleeping, one snoring, and practically jumped out of his skin when the door creaked open.

"Kemp?" Whispered a recognisable voice, even though it was slightly distorted by the change in volume. He sat up in bed and ushered the boy over. He felt just a little bit of pride when Severus sat on the edge of his bed, and a lot more when he motioned to the boy he could get under the covers and Severus eagerly obeyed.

"What's up kid." He asked in a whisper, his lips right next to his friends ear. Severus suppressed a shiver and turned to make himself a little more comfortable on the bed. Both were quiet, weary of waking up Alex's dorm-mates.

"I was just wondering if you were okay. I didn't mean to make you be sick." Severus said. The boy felt much more at ease talking with Alex then with anyone else - not even his own family. Alex grinned, wrapping an arm discreetly around the younger Slytherin.

"_You_ didn't make me sick. You're making it all better." he mumbled, making Severus blush, though he couldn't see it in the dark. "You're a really smart kid." He went on. "I'm lucky to have you looking after me."

That's right Alex, make him feel more manly, like some sort of hero, he'll feel more relaxed then.

Alex softly snorted at his own train of thoughts. Severus was a hero, though he didn't really act like one. Week after week this kid would save his life, and yet Alex wanted more from him. His hand, which had been resting on Severus' shoulder, travelled down to the small of his back and rested there instead. He felt the dark-haired boy stiffen, but then relax again, and it wasn't long until he was sound asleep and Alex was forced to carry him from the room lest his room-mates wake up and ask why he had another boy sleeping in his bed.

- X -

It didn't take long for the older Slytherins to find him. Alex Kemp did well in most of his lessons and had a good sense of Slytherin ambition, he would undoubtedly be useful to the Dark Lord. Of course, once the proposition was made, it took even less time for him to accept the dark mark. Most of the other Slytherins had the mark anyway, and it was about time he stepped up to his rightful place in high-society. As a half-blood, it was a real honour to be chosen. As it did often nowadays, Alex found his mind travelling back to his little Severus. After another week the boy was practically putty in his hands. Sure, they'd yet to move on to anything _physical_, but Severus would soon be willing, Alex could tell. The boy did almost anything Alex asked and rarely complained or questioned his reasoning. Severus was such a lost little lamb it had been easy to convince him that Alex's arms were the safest to be in.

He wondered how Severus would receive the news of his induction into the ranks of the Dark Lord. Severus wasn't much of a Slytherin, and sometimes Alex had to wonder where the boys loyalties lied, but the more he grew to know the boy the more he was convinced that he would think Alex as noble for joining the cause as Alex thought of himself - possibly more.

He made a mental note to tell the boy the next time he saw him, and the opportunity presented itself that night at dinner. Alex was surveying the crowd pouring through the Great Doors into the Hall, looking for Severus. It seemed like annoying Gryffindor after annoying Gryffindor, with odd little spouts of Hufflepuffs, but no cute little third year Slytherins. Then, as he was about to give up, Severus plonked himself down next to him. How had the boy evaded being seen? Another little mystery!

"Severus! I have something to tell you!" He grinned, barely noticing Severus' angry expression. Other's did. Over the two weeks the fourth year Slytherins had been forced to deal with Alex' charity case they had grown to know Severus as well, though not as well, and they still despised the anti-social git behind his back. It was obvious to others on the table that Severus was not only livid, but he was very, very sad. Alex, however, was too wrapped up in his excitement to realise, and quickly pulled up his sleeve discreetly to show his friend. Severus' hand shot up and snatched his sleeve back down.

"Put that away!" he snapped, taking no notice of Alex's crestfallen expression. He had heard the news from some other Slytherins, but he hadn't wanted to believe it until Alex had shown him himself. He took notice of the other Slytherin's guarded expressions, and knew he'd have to play it well if he was to convince his house mates that he was not completely against Voldemort, even though he was. "Anyone could see you, what if Dumbledore saw? You'd be expelled before you'd have a chance to…" He swallowed, lowering his voice. "Help the Dark Lord."

Alex seemed quite happy with the explanation, glancing up at Dumbledore on the Professors table. The other Slytherins seemed calmed too, going back to their meals without so much of a glance at Alex and Severus.

"You'll look at it later then?" Alex inquired. "I want you to know everything about me." He grinned cheekily and for once, Severus did not blush at what he had known for a long time was an advance from the older Slytherin.

"I had wanted to too." He sighed. Alex was too excited to catch the past tense.

- X -

Alex had been missing his little Severus, and was glad that going to collect the Elixir gave him a chance to speak with his younger friend. Severus had spent a lot of time enforcing his way into the social network, and now seemed to be throwing it away despite all the hard work that he and Alex had thrown into it. Over the last week Severus had not shown up once when Alex was meeting with his friends, and he had not made a single visit to Alex during the night time either, which had been starting to become a bit of a habit.

He walked into the classroom feeling slightly hotter then normal, because he was a little late. He was sure it wouldn't make a difference. He spotted Severus sitting near the back, knees drawn in and being hugged tightly and eyes red-rimmed. Who had made Severus so upset to be crying here all on his own? Alex felt a bout of anger swarm through him, before it dissipated at the overwhelming heat.

"Hey Severus, sorry to rush you, but I am feeling hot, where's the Elixir?" He grinned. He'd started calling it the Elixir to appease Severus, who was a little like his old mentor and fussy about it being called 'just a potion'.

Severus turned to look at him with regret in his eyes, shaking his head slowly.

"I'm sorry Alex, but I can't stand by and watch when I can do something about it."

Alex blinked.

"What do you mean? You've been doing something about it all this time, I'm better because of you." He smiled, "Why are you do upset love?"

Love. Severus almost laughed. Like a Death Eater could feel love. Since when had he and Alex become so familiar? So intimate? Why was that going to make it so much harder to do what he knew he had to do? He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Alex. You caught me, I know that's what you wanted and you got it." He took a deep breath. "But I can't let you join his ranks, I wont let him use you and I wont stand back and watch as another one joins him. If I can stop just one of his soldiers then I will."

Alex knew what Severus meant. He didn't smile, despite the fact that Alex Kemp would smile at a warty toad and call it sweet. Severus watched as he clenched his fists at his side.

"You never were very Slytherin. You're just going to let me die?"

Severus stood, making his slow and painful way towards the boy who had shown him such kindness over the weeks they had spent together. He took liberties, enveloping the boy into a hug. Alex stood rigid, but said:

"I hate you."

And Severus stood back as Alex Kemp burst into flame. His eyes went dry as the air was sucked of all it's oxygen, feeding the fire.

It was so violent it could only have been spurred on by hate.

- X -

**When I first mentioned Alex Kemp in the first chapter of Dependence he was just a name needed to get that part of the story across. Then I started to wonder how James got Tractamosa in the first place, and thought "It's such a violent disease I wouldn't be surprised if it had a violent start to go with it's violent end." And all of a sudden this story just popped into my head, almost completely fully formed and I thought to myself "Why on Earth? I don't even like OC's." But I felt completely compelled to write Sev and Alex's story, so I went ahead and did. Like I said, the story popped up almost completely fully formed, I just did some tweaking here and there. **

**Now I have written about Alex I feel really mean about what happened, but I think the insinuation here is that Snape gave James Tractamosa by being a carrier and hating James so much. I thought I should clear that up in case I didn't hint at it enough with those final words in the story. Sometimes I know what I want to say, but no one else seems to get it. **


End file.
